


Let Me Dress You Up

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Persona 5
Genre: Cosplay, Crossover, Drabble, Dress Up, Friendship, Gen, Not Serious, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: “What the…” Prompto Argentum rolled his eyes at the mirror. “I mean… The pants are fine.”





	Let Me Dress You Up

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. "Come here. Let me fix it."

“What the…” Prompto Argentum rolled his eyes at the mirror. “I mean… The pants are fine.” He looked down and at the black pants, made of something silkier than what he usually wore. “And I guess I’m okay with the tie.” He hadn’t put on a tie since he finished high school, but he was no stranger to ties after spending years in school uniforms. None of his ties had black-and-white stripes, though.

Noctis Lucis Caelum looked at Prompto from head to toe, nodding.

“But… What’s with this coat?” Prompto fidgeted in the tan peacoat hugging his upper body. “It’s nice and all, but…” A hand in a black glove hovered over a black button. “I’ve never worn something like this.”

Noctis’s grin grew wider.

“And… Why this wig?” Prompto glared at the head shown on the mirror, at the chin-length brown hair. “I look nothing like myself in this stupid getup.”

Then, Noctis cleared his throat. “Ahem… Uh…” Struggling to keep a neutral look on his face, Noctis blurted out, “This is Akechi, Goro Akechi. The Ace Detective!”

Prompto grimaced. 

Noctis burst out laughing, with tears at the corners of his eyes. “Sorry, Prompto,” he breathed out moments later.

“Who the hell is Akechi?”

“Some guy in an anime I watched the other day.” Noctis giggled as he recalled the show. “Sounds a lot like you.”

“Never heard of him.”

“What’s with ‘This is Akechi,’ then?”

“I… I was trying to sound like, well, an announcer.”

This time, it was Prompto who laughed out loud. “Ha! It was more like something I’d hear on the train.”

The two friends continued laughing until their stomachs hurt.

“Hey, Prompto,” Noctis called out between breaths. “Your tie’s crooked. Come here. Let me fix it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
